Oncilla
Oncilla Zevoria (Phoenixdragon1690) is a young female Pokémon Trainer. Born in Hoenn, she was formerly a lone wolf member of Team Eclipse, although she recently betrayed them. She has taught herself to speak the language of Eevee and its evolutions. Appearance Oncilla has straight shoulder-length brown-black hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Tall for her age, she is 5'8, with a medium build and sharp features. She wears a black trenchcoat over a light blue shortsleeve t-shirt, with black long pants and leather calf-length boots. She has a belt with Pokeballs attached to it. She also carries a canvas messenger bag, which contains all of her Pokemon training supplies, and also has a special pouch to hold an egg. Relationships Pokemon Oncilla's team currently consists of ten Pokemon: Rune, Arial, Ember, Mist, Marsh, Betty, Edge, Missingno, Giratina, and Starlight. Rune A male Marshtomp. He has a hardy nature and the ability Torrent. Rune is Oncilla's first Pokémon, raised from an egg. He is holding a Sitrus Berry. He tends to be cautious, but is pretty relaxed most of the time. Moveset: Water Gun, Surf, Earthquake, Dive Ember A female Charizard. She has a brave nature and the ability Blaze. Ember was befriended as a Charmander in Kanto, and is the most fierce and sarcastic of Oncilla's Pokemon. She's undyingly loyal to Oncilla and to her teammates. She is holding an Oran Berry. Moveset: Fly, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Fire Spin Mist A female Jolteon. She has a gentle nature and the ability Volt Absorb. Mist is a shiny Pokémon. She was befriended as an Eevee while in the possession of Professor Birch, and later gifted to Oncilla when he saw their close bond. She is holding a Sitrus Berry, and is the mother of Starlight. Mist often translates what other Pokémon say for Oncilla. Moveset: Thunder Shock, Helping Hand, Protect, Rest Starlight A newly-hatched male Eevee and Mist's son. He has a serious nature and the ability Run Away. Moveset: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand Arial A female Cubone. She has a mild nature and the ability Lightning Rod. Arial was adopted by Oncilla as a newborn in Lavender Town, and is very sensible. She is holding an Oran Berry. Moveset: Bone Club, Bonemerang, Headbutt, Bone Rush Betty A female Skitty. She has a sassy nature and the ability Cute Charm. Betty was befriended and caught in Hoenn. She acts cute, but is secretly evil and may or may not be plotting world domination. Moveset: Tackle, Assist, Sing, Faint Attack Marsh A male Meowth. He has an impish nature and the ability Pickup. He was befriended and caught in Kanto. Marsh is independent and reliable. He is holding Blackglasses. Moveset: Pay Day, Bite, Faint Attack, Flash Edge A male Cubone. He has an adamant nature and the ability Rock Head. He was recently befriended and caught in Kanto. He is holding a Thick Club. Moveset: Bone Club, Double-edge, Headbutt, Focus Energy Missingno A male Kabuto. He has a relaxed nature and the ability Battle Armor. He was recently revived from a Dome Fossil. He is holding a Sitrus Berry. Moveset: Scratch, Harden, Absorb Gira-san Gira-san or Gira (short for Giratina) is male Dratini. He has a timid nature and the ability Shed Skin. He has whip scars on his back, and was recently rescued from an abusive trainer. Moveset: Slam, Twister, Flamethrower, Dragon TailCategory:Trainers Category:Female Category:Team Eclipse